tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shimelody/tcc
you know, i hate how tcc tells you really sad and teary stories but in a way that's so normal out of daily lifes that you can certain that that character is broken and maybe even cry themselves to sleep everyday but just. nobody is crying, things went on and even though that it's sad and shits, it was evetually resolved by accepting it but you just know. you just know that the character is broken in the process. gosh the feel. they must be so down, so sad. yet, all it showns is the next morning when thay meet up with their friends, and have quite a good time, good enough to burry those feels deep in their heart but it never mention how bad the night before were to them. And by hate i mean so fucking love every details. Because that's how you see life is. Nothing is broken down, you don't see anyone screaming or crying in the middle of the day yet you know they struggle so much, they just didn't show it because they were used to it. every tears they let you see, every bitter words they said to you is them at their very limits, enduring the pain so much it burst out in a brieft moment, but in that very moment you see their pride, their dreams and all of the nights they spent thinking and crying, you can see their pain. No matter how much of a good friend you are, you can never be there for them in those bad nights, it is something one must face alone, everybody must face alone. but just remember, as soon as the sun rises, others will be there, nothing is ever in the way it once is anymore, but just talking to them about anything at all will makes you feel better and even forgot how your problems consume your soul last night, everthing went on that easily. It's like a flower rising towards the sun, no matter how ugly the soil is, as long as the sun rises, it will live and it will bloom vibrantly. Flowers of life. The whole anime feels so transparents, the feelings is not focused or tense, instead, it's just a really small and fant sense. Yet it never dissapear, for it rot is strong. It's something strong, unique and full of life energy, like the sap of a tree or blood in veins, silently serve for its own purpose, a taste of a personality much like a taste of a whole different wolrd, a river in that leads to an ocean, a street in a crowded city or one of the many veins in a human body. A glimpse of a universe. But not because it is small that it is anyless worth, instead, it catches the soul, the very spirit of the whole. A petal's smell maybe fant but it is just as beautiful as the flower itself. Many many pieces of so many universes, many colors and many hearts that beats in its own pace yet compliment to the story of life that makes your heart feel at peace. Perhaps that is what makes the anime so great. Category:Blog posts